Monochrome
by zfrine
Summary: For my 5th year anniversary. / Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku adalah abu-abu. "Kau akan melihatnya suatu hari nanti, Arthur." / Hetalia soulmate-color verse. USUK.


**Untuk memperingati tahun kelima saya bergabung di fanfiction. Terima kasih atas kritik, saran, masukan, dan dukungan dari semuanya. Sampai bertemu di kisah yang lain :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**Alternate Universe; soulmate-color verse. USUK.**

* * *

><p>"Apa warna rambutku?"<p>

"Pirang."

"Warna mataku?"

"Hijau."

"Apa warna bajuku hari ini?"

"Merah."

"Apa warna―"

Ibu membalikkan badan, tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan. "Celanamu hari ini berwarna coklat tua. Sepatumu hari ini berwarna putih dengan garis biru. Dan pipimu pucat bersemu merah seperti biasa." Ia mengerjapkan sepasang mata abu-abunya. "Tahu sudah berapa kali kau menanyakannya dalam seminggu ini? Puluhan―_tidak_, ratusan kali, Arthur."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, menyingkirkan tangannya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Menghela nafas, ibu memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh pengertian. "Kau akan _melihatnya_ suatu hari nanti, Arthur." Kemudian membalikkan badan dan meneruskan kegiatannya memasak.

"Kapan?"

Ketel di atas kompor yang mendesis mengeluarkan asap menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Aku memperhatikan ibu mengangkat gagangnya dengan tangan bersarung mitten abu-abu gelap; membalikkan badan untuk menyeduh daun teh di dalam teko, di atas meja di hadapanku.

"Saat kau bertemu dengan _dia_." Jawaban yang disertai gurat senyum pada wajahnya.

_Dia._

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke belakang. Sandaran punggung pada kursi yang aku duduki menangkapku dengan materialnya yang keras. Alisku mengernyit, kurasa bibirku pun masih mengerucut.

"Kapan itu akan terjadi?"

Ibu telah membalikkan badannya lagi dan berkutat dengan potongan wortel di atas talenan.

"Oh, Ibu tidak boleh memberitahumu, sayang. Itu kejutan untukmu nanti." Meski tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, aku tahu ibu tersenyum. Gestur badan dan nada bicaranya memberitahuku kalau dia tengah tersenyum. Ibu memang selalu tersenyum.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Ibu bahkan _tidak tahu_."

Dan tawanya yang bening terdengar menggema memenuhi dapur. Aku memutar bola mataku, berpangku tangan dan memperhatikan punggung ibu. Bertanya-tanya, apa _sebenarnya_ warna blus yang ibu kenakan hari ini.

Abu-abu.

Hanya itu yang aku lihat.

* * *

><p><em>Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku adalah abu-abu.<em>

Ketika aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan gelapnya mimpi, yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah langit-langit warna putih abu-abu. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memperhatikannya. Warnanya juga abu-abu, hanya dengan gradasi yang berbeda; lebih gelap satu nada. Aku menyingkap selimut abu-abu tua yang menutupi tubuhku, bangkit dan berdiri di depan kaca lemari.

Aku tidak melihat warna pirang pada rambutku seperti yang disebutkan ibu, pun dengan hijau pada mataku, tidak pula merah pada kaosku yang kupakai dari kemarin. Yang aku lihat hanya abu-abu. Abu-abu dengan gradasi yang berbeda, namun tetap campuran hitam dan putih yang kukenal.

Seperti apa warna-warna yang dilihat oleh ibu dan orang-orang yang telah bertemu _pasangan_ mereka?

Baru seminggu yang lalu aku mengetahui rahasia besar tersebut. Bahwa sebenarnya, dunia dan seisinya tidak melulu perpaduan antara hitam dan putih; serta campuran dari keduanya. Bahwa ada warna merah, kuning, hijau, dan warna-warna lain yang aku tahu namanya saja. Lebih anehnya lagi, warna-warna _asing _itu dapat kulihat setelah aku bertemu dengan _dia_. Setelah aku bertemu dengan _pasangan_ku.

Tapi siapa sebenarnya _dia_?

"Dia_ adalah orang _aneh _yang akan muncul di dalam hidupmu! Aneh karena, dia benar-benar berbeda dari sekelilingmu! Kau akan merasakannya sendiri nanti, Arthur! Saat kau menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali, dunia abu-abu yang selama ini kau kenal akan berubah menjadi berwarna!" _Begitu kata Feliciano, yang bertemu dengan seorang pemuda Jerman dua hari lalu. Pasangannya. Orang _aneh._

_Aneh_ karena, seperti kata Feliciano, warnanya berbeda dari sekelilingmu. Begitu berbeda dari dunia abu-abu yang biasa kau saksikan. Seperti apa _warna_ itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"_Jangan khawatir, Arthur. Kau akan mengenali orang itu dengan mudah. Dan tiba-tiba saja kau tahu semua warna yang bertebaran di sekelilingmu!"_

Aku tidak percaya, tapi aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Feliciano. Apa warna rambutku, warna mataku, warna baju dan celanaku, serta warna sepatuku. Jawabannya sama seperti yang diberikan ibu. Pirang, hijau, merah, coklat tua, dan putih bergaris biru.

Tapi yang kulihat hanya abu-abu.

* * *

><p><em>Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku adalah abu-abu.<em>

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menghela nafas, memperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin kamar mandi kantor. Alisku mengernyit. Alis abu-abu_. _Rambut abu-abu. Mata abu-abu. Kulit abu-abu. Setelan abu-abu.

Sudah berapa kali aku mengecek cermin dan mendapati warna-warna yang sama? Ratusan? Tidak. Ribuan, mungkin? Sudah berapa tahun sejak aku pertama kali menanyakan warna rambutku pada ibu? Sepuluh tahun?

"Berhenti memelototi kaca malang itu,_ mon ami. _Kau akan menakuti bayanganmu sendiri nanti!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Pria berambut abu-abu sepanjang bahu yang menyebalkan. Francis Bonnefoy.

"Mencoba mengetahui warna bajumu hari ini, _mon ami_?"

Aku mendengus, memalingkan muka kembali menghadap kaca.

"Hohoho, jangan risau, _mon ami_. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang sampai berkepala tiga pun masih hidup dalam dunia abu-abu yang membosankan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, masih ada 5 tahun lagi sampai kau sama menyedihkannya dengan mereka."

"_Frog_." Aku menepis kasar tangan Francis yang menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan gestur kasihan. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan kodok sialan itu. Cih. Namun seperti biasa Francis hanya tertawa. Pria Perancis tersebut sudah kebal terhadap berbagai makian yang kulontarkan padanya.

"Yah, meski agak merepotkan karena aku harus selalu mengingatkanmu untuk tidak memakai celana hijau terang dan memadukannya dengan kemeja kuning cerah yang membuatmu terlihat seperti jagung berjalan, hohoho!"

"_Wanker_!" Kali ini aku meninju lengannya. Lengan abu-abunya.

Dia tidak bisa menyalahkanku untuk hal-hal yang tidak terlihat olehku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa paduan warna pakaianku. Dan kenapa orang-orang begitu mempermasalahkannya?

Alisku mengernyit.

Ah, tentu saja karena mereka melihat dunia dalam warna yang berbeda dari yang aku lihat.

Hingga usia 15 tahun, aku tidak tahu ada warna-warna yang tidak bisa kulihat. Yang aku tahu, semuanya berwarna abu-abu. Tapi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Sebagian besar anak seusiaku melihat dunia dalam warna yang sama. Aku tidak perlu khawatir salah memadu-padankan warna dan berakhir menjadi bahan lelucon seisi kelas. Lagipula ibu selalu memilihkan pakaian untukku. Mengatakan padaku kalau warna abu-abu yang ini tidak cocok dipakai bersamaan dengan warna abu-abu yang itu. Namun karena aku sering membantah, akhirnya ibu membelikan baju-baju dengan gradasi warna yang sama. Hijau lembut, begitu ibu menyebutnya. _Cocok dengan warna matamu_, ibu menambahi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

Tapi sejak lulus dari perguruan tinggi, aku tak lagi tinggal serumah dengan ibu. Perusahaan yang menerimaku bekerja terletak di pusat kota London. Ibu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung sesekali. Kemudian kami akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan ibu memilihkan baju-baju untukku; seperti waktu aku kecil dulu.

Di usiaku yang memasuki seperempat abad ini, hidup tak semudah saat berusia 15. Hampir semua orang yang kau kenal telah melihat dunia dalam warna yang berbeda. Hanya segelintir orang seusiaku yang masih hidup dalam dunia monokrom. Seperti aku.

Aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, tapi kadang-kadang, aku pun berharap untuk berdiri di depan cermin dan melihat warna pirang pada rambutku. Warna hijau pada mataku. Warna pucat bersemu merah pada pipiku.

Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan orang _aneh _itu?

* * *

><p>Pukul 8 pagi dan aku sudah berada di luar menyusuri jalanan kota London yang kelabu. Tidak ada yang menarik di sini, sungguh. Bahkan Francis setuju denganku. Mungkin London memang diciptakan untuk kami yang hidup dalam dunia abu-abu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tetap penasaran ingin melihat London dalam warna yang sebenarnya. Apakah memang benar kelabu?<p>

Ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar.

_Francis Frog. _Apa dia sungguh-sungguh akan mulai menggangguku sepagi ini?

"Halo?"

"Mon ami, _hei, kau di mana?"_

"Di jalan. Kenapa?"

"_Heh. Kau yang harus presentasi hari ini, kenapa kau datang terlambat?"_

"Aku tidak terlambat! Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum rapat dimulai, _git_!"

"_Ya, ya. Cepatlah, aku mulai bosan menunggu. Hei, kau tidak berpakaian pelangi seperti kemarin, kan? Klien kita akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tidak jadi menandatangani kontrak nantinya."_

"Diam, _wanker_! Aku akan mencekik lehermu lagi karena telah mempermainkanku seperti kemarin!"

"_Honhonhon, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda, _mon ami_."_

"Kau―!"

Bicara dengan Francis, baik secara langsung maupun melalui telepon, selalu membuatku kesal. Pria itu tahu benar tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk merusak suasana hatiku. Padahal beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia mulai bersikap bersahabat. Aku sedikit lengah dan akhirnya Francis mengerjaiku. Kemarin dia membuatku memakai pakaian dengan warna-warna yang saling bertabrakan. Lebih buruk lagi karena yang kupakai adalah setelan lengkap dengan rompi. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu ada yang salah; yang terlihat olehku hanya warna abu-abu bergradasi. Nyatanya semua orang di kantor menertawakanku. Mereka bilang aku terlihat seperti lolipop berjalan.

Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang salah. Lolipop, yang aku ingat, warnanya pun abu-abu dan tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Hingga Tino, sambil menyeka air matanya karena lelah tertawa, minta maaf dan memberitahuku kalau perpaduan warna setelanku begitu lucu. Aku belum pernah merasa malu seperti itu; tawa orang-orang kantor terngiang-ngiang dalam telingaku. Aku mencekik leher Francis begitu ia melenggang masuk kantor. Kiku dan Tino harus berusaha keras menarikku agar pagi itu tidak berakhir dengan peristiwa pembunuhan.

Aku masih menyimpan dendam padanya, tentu saja.

Seumur hidup aku belum pernah ditertawakan seperti itu. Aku belum pernah begitu mengkhawatirkan perpaduan warna pakaianku. Aku belum pernah menghabiskan satu jam untuk memelototi gradasi abu-abu setelan yang terbentang di atas tempat tidurku.

Aku belum pernah begitu berharap untuk bertemu orang _aneh _itu. Di mana si bodoh itu bersembunyi selama 25 tahun ini?

Aku mulai khawatir kalau orang _aneh _itu tidak pernah ada. Kalau aku akan hidup dalam dunia abu-abu seumur hidupku. Kalau aku akan berakhir menua seorang diri dalam kelabu yang menyedihkan ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa warna merah, kuning atau hijau. Tidak akan pernah tahu warna blus yang dikenakan ibu, warna cat dinding kamarku di rumah, warna _sweater _hadiah perpisahan dari Feliciano. Warna diriku yang sebenarnya.

"_Hei, _mon ami, _aku minta maaf atas kemarin, oke? Aku sadar perbuatanku sudah keterlaluan."_

Áku menggeram pelan, "Memohonlah, _wanker_! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan―"

Tunggu dulu.

Apa _benda _bersinar di seberang jalan sana? Dari pandangan periferalku aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. _Warna_. Bukan abu-abu yang kukenal, tapi warna yang―

Sebuah mobil mendadak berhenti dua kaki dari tempatku berdiri. Suara decitan ban bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar memekik mengganggu telinga. Aku berjengit, melangkah mundur kembali ke trotoar, masih cukup terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Hei, lihat-lihat kalau mau menyeberang! _Bollocks_!" Dan mobil itu kembali melaju.

"_Arthur? Hei, apa yang terjadi? Hei―"_

Kapan aku mulai berjalan ke tengah jalan raya? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Tanganku masih agak gemetar.

"_Arthur, hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Suara apa itu tadi? Apa ada kecelakaan? Hei―"_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan untuk menyudahi telepon Francis tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada si kodok itu. Francis membuatku tidak berpikir jernih. Pasti aku sedang berhalusinasi dan merasa seperti melihat _warna_, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

Tapi ada denyut tidak nyaman dalam dadaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu yang tidak signifikan seperti kemunculan orang_ aneh_ mengganggu konsentrasiku, apalagi sampai membahayakan nyawaku. Karena kalau _dia_ memang benar-benarada, orang yang akan mengubah dunia abu-abuku menjadi berwarna, biarlah ia menjadi kejutan untukku nanti. Seperti kata ibu dulu.

Menghela nafas, aku kembali meneruskan langkahku menembus jalanan kota London yang kelabu

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon ami<em>, kau membuatku khawatir! Kenapa kau mematikan teleponku begitu saja?! Suara apa tadi?! Aku kira kau mengalami kecelakaan! Dan apa yang membuatmu hampir terlambat? Kau hanya perlu 10 menit jalan kaki untuk sampai sini, _mon ami_!"

Tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan Francis lebih lama, aku membungkam mulutnya dengan folder yang kugenggam. Pada akhirnya perjalananku ke kantor memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Sesuatu yang _aneh _itu masih tetap menggangguku.

Apa benar yang tadi hanya imajinasi saja? Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan warna selain abu-abu yang sangat kukenal. Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat terang yang begitu menonjol. Sesuatu yang aneh dan asing. Tidak mungkin aku membayangkan hal yang belum pernah kulihat, kan?

"Bergegaslah, _mon ami_! Klien kita sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuan! Kau tahu, perwakilan dari perusahaan X itu benar-benar berisik! Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya, _mon ami_, tapi kalau sampai kau menggagalkan kontrak karena membiarkan mulut pelautmu itu meracau, bos akan memecat kita! Jadi tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiaplah untuk bertemu tipe orang yang paling kau benci!"

"Diamlah, _frog_. Kalau ada yang akan mengacau hari ini, maka kau adalah orangnya!"

Aku mendengus dan menyingkirkan tangan Francis yang merayap turun dari punggungku. Aku tidak tahu dengan klien yang disebutkan oleh kodok itu, tapi Francis menduduki peringkat pertama dalam daftar orang yang paling mengesalkan bagiku.

"Ah, jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu, _mon ami_."

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika ruang pertemuan sudah dekat, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu.

"Kau temui dia dulu, ada dokumen yang harus kuambil." Francis menepuk pundakku dan pergi.

Heh, padahal dia yang bersikeras agar aku bergegas. Sendirinya malah belum menyiapkan material yang diperlukan. Berdecak pelan, aku memutar kenop pintu dan mempersilakan diriku masuk. Saat aku membalikkan badan, yang kulihat selanjutnya membuatku berdiri terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

Ada orang _aneh _yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Seorang laki-laki ― berambut _pirang_? ― memakai setelan _biru tua_ yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Sesuatu yang _berwarna _di antara kelamnya dunia abu-abu yang mengelilinginya. Sesuatu yang terlihat begitu menyimpang namun _menyenangkan _secara bersamaan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sekujur tubuhku melemas dan tulang-tulangku seperti berubah menjadi jeli. Ada gumpalan pekat yang menyumpal tenggorokanku; tidak bisa ditelan, tidak bisa dimuntahkan. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba dunia menjadi begitu sunyi. Yang kudengar hanya degupan jantungku yang memekakkan telinga.

Orang _aneh _itu membalikkan badan, mengerjapkan sepasang mata _biru_nya. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, melengkungkan senyum yang segera berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Ia melangkah cepat mendekatiku. Aku hanya bergeming, masih terpukau oleh dia yang begitu _berwarna._

"Hai." Orang _aneh_ itu menyapa ringan.

_Oh, Tuhan_. Manik biru cemerlang; warna mata terindah yang pernah kulihat!

Seketika terjadi ledakan warna yang membuatku harus memejamkan kedua mataku. Orang _aneh _itu memelukku. Aroma mint yang segar berpadu dengan _musk _yang tajam membombardir indera penciumanku. Ada tangan hangat yang menekan punggungku.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku adalah sekumpulan abu-abu. Terima kasih karena telah mewarnai semuanya." Bisikan yang ia tiupkan pada telingaku menggetarkan ruas-ruas tulang punggungku.

Folder dokumen yang tadi kugenggam jatuh ke atas lantai dan aku tidak peduli. Tanganku mencengkeram ujung jas orang _aneh_ yang namanya bahkan belum aku ketahui. Seperti tidak ingin melepas pergi, tidak ingin dilepas pergi.

Harusnya aku panik. Harusnya aku marah, memberontak, dan menghajar orang asing yang tiba-tiba memelukku begitu erat hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Atau setidaknya, harusnya aku mundur dan bertanya siapa namanya!

Aku membuka mataku dan memicing; sedikit pusing. Warna-warna yang menyilaukan. Kepalaku terasa berat dan berputar. Aku berakhir menyandarkan dahiku pada pundak lebar orang asing ini. Lengan kuat melingkari pundakku, yang lain mengamankan pinggangku. Tiba-tiba aku tidak peduli pada apa pun. Entah itu kenyataan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang ini, atau duniaku yang tiba-tiba berwarna. Semuanya tidak lagi berarti, seolah-olah gradasi warna di sekelilingku kembali memudar menjadi abu-abu.

Semua warna baru ini benar-benar membuatku pusing dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Ah, maaf." _Dia_ yang pertama melepaskan diri. Tidak sepenuhnya; salah satu tangannya melingkari pergelangan tanganku. "Alfred F. Jones. Aku―err, _pasanganmu_?" Ia tersenyum.

_Alfred._ Nama orang _aneh _itu Alfred.

Aku belum pernah diperhatikan lekat-lekat seperti itu, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa begitu canggung. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang asing memelukku seperti tadi?!

"A―aku Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." _Pasanganmu_, batinku dalam hati.

Alfred tertawa. Aku berjengit karena terkejut. Ia tertawa ringan, mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganku pelan. Gestur sederhana yang berhasil menenangkan sedikit degupan jantungku.

"Percaya atau tidak, kau memiliki mata dengan warna terindah yang pernah kulihat." Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Alfred menyentuh pipiku. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi aku takut kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau harus menikah denganku, Arthur Kirkland."

Sepasang mataku membulat. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghabiskan seumur hidupku dengan Alfred, karena dia adalah _pasanganku_. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau mendengarnya langsung cukup mengejutkan sekaligus _memalukan_ hingga membakar mukaku.

"Ahaha, berhenti bersikap begitu manis, Artie! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" Alfred mencubit kedua pipiku yang memerah.

" _G―git_! Sakit, bodoh! _Wanker_!"

Tawa Alfred kembali menggema, masih sambil mencubit pipiku kuat-kuat. Dia seperti tidak mau melepaskannya, hingga terasa perih dan membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menitikkan air mata, tiba-tiba saja Alfred menghentikan tingkah menyebalkannya dan tersenyum segan.

"Maaf. Kau―kau terlalu menggemaskan." Ibu jarinya menyeka leleran air mata hangat yang membasahi pipiku yang perih dan memerah.

"_Git_." Aku menggumam pelan.

Alfred tertawa tertahan, kemudian menundukkan kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku yang memanas. Nafasnya yang hangat meniup-niup pipiku, aku tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, lalu menutup jarak di antara kami tanpa tergesa, namun penuh keyakinan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan instingku mengambil alih kendali. Kedua tangan Alfred membingkai wajahku, mengusap pipiku yang terasa perih. Namun rasa tidak nyaman itu dikalahkan oleh percikan elektrik yang menjalari syarafku saat Alfred menekan bibirku lebih kuat. Salah satu tangannya merayap ke bagian belakang kepalaku dan memberi dorongan, memperdalam ciuman kami.

Kami pasti terlalu sibuk _melumat _satu sama lain hingga tidak menyadari pintu terbuka dan―

"_Merde_! Apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Tersentak kaget, aku mendorong Alfred menjauh dan mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tangan. Tidak langsung mengangkat kepalaku, memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti merah padam.

"Err, hahaha, halo. Ahem." Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"_Mon ami, _aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpikir untuk _menggoda _klien kita agar penandatanganan kontrak ini berjalan mulus. Ide yang tidak buruk, harus kuakui itu." Francis memasang seringaian lebar yang membuatku ingin meninju hidungnya.

Si kodok dalam versi berwarna terlihat jauh lebih mengesalkan. Sial.

"Ahaha, baiklah, kembali ke bisnis, kurasa. Jadi bisakah kau ― err, _Tuan Bonnefoy, kan? _― menjelaskan padaku detail kerja sama perusahaan kita? Ah, tapi kau hanya punya waktu… lima menit! Karena aku masih ada urusan dengan Arthur! Jadi cepat kita mulai sekarang!" Alfred melingkarkan lengannya pada pundakku, menarikku mendekat kepadanya.

Francis melihat ke arah kami dengan muka bingung.

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian mengenal satu sama lain? Atau―"

Alfred mengibaskan tangannya memotong perkataan Francis. "Ah, sudah lupakan saja! Berikan kontraknya, biar aku tanda tangani sekarang!" Ia menarik kertas dokumen yang dibawa Francis dan tanpa membaca isinya langsung membubuhkan tanda tangan dengan cepat, kemudian menjabat tangan Francis singkat. "Kita telah memiliki kesepakatan, Tuan Bonnefoy! Beres, kan? Sekarang, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Arthur sendiri? Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya."

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata, menyaksikan bagaimana Alfred mendorong Francis keluar, kemudian mengunci pintu. Francis mengetuk-ketuk pintu dan meminta penjelasan, tapi Alfred tidak menggubrisnya. Sementara Alfred meladeni Francis beradu mulut, secara tidak sengaja aku menoleh pada lemari kaca dan memandangi pantulan samar diriku di sana. Rambut pirang. Mata hijau (sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin warnanya hijau). Pipi bersemu merah.

Lelah berurusan dengan Francis, Alfred mendengus keras. Dia membalikkan badan dan memandangiku dengan sepasang mata biru yang bersinar-sinar, tersenyum miring.

"Jadi, sampai di mana kita tadi, Tuan Kirkland?"

Aku gagal menyembunyikan senyumanku saat Alfred merentangkan tangannya dan memelukku erat. Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan pendaran warna baru di sekitarku hilang sejenak dan digantikan oleh gelap. Butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan warna-warna mencolok ini.

_Karena sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku adalah abu-abu. Sementara kau adalah krayon yang kemudian hadir dan mewarnai semuanya._


End file.
